Now In an Instant
by UtakoYeow
Summary: warning: Yoai.... contains AkuRoku. Sevral characters are o.c's. Average life a high school student, Roxas along with hottie Axel and their roommate Emiko. With betrayals and confessions it's a wonder how school work fists into a schedule
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings**... now, I realize... this need ALOT of twiking because I'm in a whole new system here! Yes, I'm a nOOb... but just to FF. This story is up on under: UtakoYeow. This idea fell from the sky carried by an eagle who smacked me in the face and tolled me to write this. I thank you all for your support and as soon as I get the han of this I'll upload the next four chapters, but for now, excuse my nOObness._

**WARNING**: Yes, this is Yaoi/shonen-ai, so, I'd appriciate it if this is not your slice of cake to turn a blind eye and press back and skip snide rude comments okay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so, don't sue.

* * *

Five boxes, twelve to go, and it was all his crap. Roxas came thought the door and

dropped another box onto the small pile. Why did he have so much stuff? He had to admit

he was tired, so, he took a minute to stare out the window of their new apartment.

From here you could see the city, the heart of it, where they lived. Roxas was still

trying to wrap his head around it. Two weeks, two weeks to the day. Two weeks today

Roxas had hugged his sister for the last time as he jumped the fence of the compound and

into the car that would carry him to a new life, two weeks ago he had ran away from

something a dictionary might call home.

It technically could go down from there but Roxas decided to look on the bright

side. There was someone who made it worth it though. He had never given up on Roxas

and had known him as long as he could remember. He was like a brother to him, except,

Roxas felt more than brotherhood. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He smiled to

himself; after all, it was him he was living with now.

"Tired?"

Roxas turned and saw Axel standing in the door. Axel was Axel and fell under his

own category. Shock red hair with tiny purple tattoos under his eyes, all in black (usually a

trench coat) and emerald green eyes. Not to mention a personality that was far from

boring!! Roxas marveled at the fact that he was still single.

Roxas on the other hand was average, not tattoos and a lot shorter than Axel (even

thought they were only a year apart) He had blond-golden hair that naturally spiked up.

Roxas dressed usually in normal cloths (nothing extreme) he had sky blue eyes with navy

blue flecks (if there is such a thing XD) He was, less interesting than Axel in his point of

view but if anything he was less extreme.

Right now Roxas however, was feeling tired. He scolded himself for being so

weak. Axel was already letting him stay with him (Roxas still wasn't sure if it was a good

idea.) Plus, it was Roxas's stuff they were carrying up. They hadn't even touched Axle's.

Roxas looked down, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was probably a burden.

"No, just got carried away..." Roxas said, turning from the window. "I'm good"

Really though, he wasn't. Would he sat that? No! He walked over to Axel in the doorway

and viewed their apartment.

It was... small, very small. Still, despite the fact Roxas had once lived in a mansion

(and owned three) he found it easier to breath here. The apartment had three bedrooms.

Why? Axel didn't know and neither did Roxas. They could find use for it though. The

bedrooms were lined up against the left wall. Each bedroom had a door into the next and

to the main living room. The bathroom was at the far right, the kitchen was right to your

right when you walked in. Roxas had stood beside the window at the very end wall. In the

middle of the living room was a table they would eat at. Ah yes, this was what Roxas

wanted. Now all he had to do was actually move in!

"Thank you, again." Roxas said and walked out of the apartment, followed by

Axel, who was grinning.

Boxes and boxes later and exactly seven pm. Roxas and Axel finished off the

transfer (the hadn't even unpacked yet!) They would have lugged thought the next step but

both were beyond tired, yet, excited about the new city. They had come in Axle's car and

hadn't seen much of the new city (It had been night) and they didn't start school till the

next week. School was in Hollow Bastion; they were in Twilight town so by bus Hollow

Bastion was about an hour. Both liked Twilight town better, though it was big and bright,

it was cozier and less expensive than their school district.

Roxas and Axel stepped out of their apartment building and into Twilight town. It

was evening so the orange and yellow lights cast a warm look about the place.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Axel asked as he and Roxas walked down the

street.

"I don't know, I'm not really hungry. Any place is fine for me. Well, i don't really

like spicy things but you should know that." Roxas said. he yawned. Although, he wasn't

tired. Not a lot at least. "How about here?"

_'Here'_ was a small coffee shop called 'The Nocturnes nook' the sign said "open

from seven till whenever!" They pushed the door open and stepped inside.

It was defiantly bigger on the inside and in our eyes (yes you XP) looked like

Starbucks. Right now there weren't many inside (the ones that were, were using the

Internet.) Roxas and Axel walked to the front cashier and were confronted by a young

man.

He had blond hair cut into a mullet and deep blue eyes, his nameplate read Demyx

and beside it was a single musical note. He greeted them with a smile.

"Hello!" He said. "What will it be?" despite his look he sounded like he had just

drunk all the coffee in the shop.

"Um, I'll have the a plain cappuccino with a shot of tamale please." Axel grinned

and looked at Roxas.

"Just green tea please." Roxas said sheepishly.

"Ah, I like you already!" Demyx winked "Pick a table and the waitress will be

around." He turned to the back of the shop. "PAIGE!"

Axel smiled, turned and followed Roxas to a window seat at the far side. Roxas

flopped down on the couch and sighed. To tell the truth, Axel didn't even know the full

reason Roxas had run from home, all he knew was since then Roxas seemed to breath

easier; That's all Axel needed to know. If Roxas was happy, so was he.

"Nice place." Roxas commented, looking at a picture of a foreign lady, guitars and

Sitars.

"Yes, it is..." Axel said, "Actually, I was wondering wh-"

"One plain cappuccino with a shot of tamale and one green tea, am I right?"

Axel looked up and saw the waitress standing in front of them. She had a bright

and lively face with brunet ponytails on each side of her head. They weren't girly... in fact

they spiked a little. She wore the store uniform but with a pair of blacked cuffed gloves

with the fingers cut out. Her name tag read 'Paige' and their was a small (what looked like)

cricket beside it.

"Thank you." said Roxas as she set them down on the table. She grinned at both of

them.

"New here? Or just wanted a good drink?"

"New, moved in this morning." Axel replied.

"Huh, cool. The city's awesome but really crowed and the country is a little too...

country... here is right in the middle! I my opinion of course. Did ya come here for the

awesome... Twilightness or work?"

"Um... both?" Roxas said hesitantly. He could very well say 'We just ran away

from home.'  
"Cool!" Paige said and Axel decided that she reminded him of their old friend

Penelo, very upbeat.

"Well, Let me know if you want anything else! By the way, if you can't read I am

the Almighty coffee-making Paige!!" She shook their hands. "Demyx is over there but I'll

let u get back to your drinks!" With that she turned to bounce away.

"Nice people." Axel commented. There was a faint smile to his eyes and Roxas

new it.

"Oh please Axel, two minutes and you're already looking for a girlfriend...?!"

There was a tone in his voice that was not happy...

"I just said nice people." Axel leaned back and took a sip of his coffee. Roxas gave

him a testing look but, then turned his attention to the room. "Not many people here" he

said.

"Well, they're probably still away for summer."

They sat and chatted for a while. Mostly about school and what jobs they'd get and Roxas

realized how great it was just to sit and talk to Axel. It was... nice... To their surprise they

were joined by Paige and Demyx. No one was really in need of service apparently, Axel

and Roxas soon learned that the shop was own by Paige and Demyx. Roxas admired the

fact that they were so young; apparently they too had known each other for a long time

too. Soon the four were easily chatting about everything, unfortunately Demyx and Paige

were going to a different school.

The night wore on and soon Roxas was getting tired so they deiced to leave.

Demyx invited them to come whenever and Axel said they would.

The two walked back to their apartment. It was night, late night but some shops

were still open (or just closing) the light from the window lead their was. Soon enough

they reached their building and Axel was about to go inside when Roxas stopped him.

"Axel..." He said quietly, Axel didn't like his tone. There was a pause.

"Yes?" another pause.

"Do, do you think... _she'll_ be alright?" Roxas was referring to his sister, Namine,

who he had left back in their compound. Axel knew it must be hard, he paused and could

see Roxas took that as a 'no' to his question. "More so..." He continued "Am I a burden

for you?"

This took Axel completely by surprise. He hadn't expected this at all. "No" He said

shortly ands stepped closer to Roxas so he could see the blonds face. "No Roxas, you

could never be a burden. If anything I care for you..."

This caught Roxas off guard. He hadn't expected him to... word it like that. He

suddenly felt his had taken by Axel's and Roxas felt his face flush. No... What? He though.

Axel, he, I... Axel's had was warm and Roxas enclosed his hand on Axels. This, is why he

had left, this is why he came. Or, more so... the reason he would stay.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salutation, tis I once again... well, this chapter is incredibly old but I'm working on typing out ch.6 (I believe) so bare with me. I really don't see the need to say anything at all since I believe the fic does the talking... well, I bid the adu as I flee_

Must I have disclaimers??

**I do not own, so don't sue.**

** If You do not like shonen-ai look away.**

If you do not read this bold print and complain I shall personally murder you with a table coaster. That is all.

* * *

It had been a couple days now and living with Axel, Roxas couldn't have been happier. They spent most of their time at the apartment or wondering around town. They spent most of their nights at the 'Nocturnes Nook' with Paige and Demyx. Roxas still hadn't gotten used to waking up to a half naked Axel (aka Axel in his pj's no shirt and long pajama bottoms). In fact that morning he had come out of the bedroom and bummed into Axel's chest and his roommate did not seem to notice the tomato red Roxas run into the washroom.  
The whole thing was beginning to seem very... intimate. Roxas felt sometimes that he and Axel were, more that friends but, that was him being him. He knew Axel didn't feel that way about him so he let it be.

It was Tuesday and in a week they would start school. So, Axel and Roxas were at the 'Nocturnes Nook' having coffee with Paige and Demyx. The present conversation was a financial issues and Demyx explained that he had come not from Atlantica but the town above it. Paige had been born in Neverland and had met Demyx in the second grade. That spiraled into a coffee shop... somehow. Roxas and Axel semi explained were they had come from and also that they still didn't know were to work.  
"Well if it comes down to it, you could work here... whada ya think Dem?" Paige cocked her head at Demyx.  
"Uh, I guess. It you don't mind staying up a little late." Demyx was obviously hyper since he had just finished his 30th cup of coffee, and it was only 9pm too.  
"Well, we shall think about it!" Roxas said and got up. "I'll be going back now, I want to finish-well, start- this book on law. Meet you back there?"  
"Okay" said Axel and Roxas left. Axel didn't mind, he very much like Roxas but it wasn't like they had to spend every moment of everyday together. Plus, Axel figured Roxas still needed time on his own to work thought his problems about leaving.  
Demyx, Axel and Paige continued their chat but soon it was 10pm and Axel said he better go. He was slowly sinking into their school curfew. He said goodbye and Paige jumped in the air yelling "CACAW!!" Ah, yes, she was an odd one but Axel rather enjoyed it.

Axel entered the apartment to see that it was completely dark and if it hadn't been for the wide window's glow at the far wall he feared he would have tripped. He didn't want to turn on any lights, for fear of waking the probably-sleeping-Roxas. He was about to go to the washroom when he saw him.  
Axel beat himself for not realizing such an obvious thing (good thing it wasn't a robber). There was Roxas, standing, looking out of the window to the starry dark night who's light cast a dark blue haze about the room. The blond seemed to be looking down at something. Axel felt a pang in his heart that tolled him Roxas was not 'enjoying the view'. Axel walked over to stand behind him and saw what Roxas was staring at.  
It was a picture, it had a girl in it, three to be exact. One had golden blond hair, her arms were wrapped around the girl to her right, who was dressed in a pink dress, auburn pink hair framed her face. The girl behind them had curly brown hair and was smiling. Although, Roxas was only starring at one, the blond girl, his sister, Namine.  
"Roxas?" Axel said gently. Roxas looked up from the picture and out the window. His eyes sparkled with what probably had been tears.  
"Shes still back there. For the same reason I had, and wanting to get out, for the same reason... I left her."  
Without thinking Axel hugged Roxas. This caught Roxas off guard. What the-? He thought as he felt Axel's arms wrap around his shoulders. Roxas stared at the picture once more, gently, he let it fall from his hands and turned to face Axel. The boys face was so close to his, Roxas felt a rush. I have to ask, he thought, it's now, or never.  
"What am I to you?" Roxas was scared to know the answer and immediately regretted ever opening his mouth, but Axel leaned in, their faces were only a gap apart.  
"what do you think?" Axel said in a low tone and Roxas felt Axel's hands drop down his back. "A friend, except..."  
"more?" Roxas murmured and wanted nothing more than to feel Axel's lips on his. He had to say it, the reason he had to tell Axel. "The reason I left was because I-"  
"Shh, I know," Axel said (even thought he didn't) and Roxas swore he felt Axel's lips brush his when the blond heard something.  
-click-  
Roxas jerked his head to the door. This startled Axel so much that he stepped back, releasing Roxas. Roxas had turned in such a hurry that with a painful 'thud' he toppled over. Axel was confused, hurt, and worried as the door swung open. There stood a girl.  
The strong hall lights made it painful to stare but Axel made out: Medium height, no taller than Roxas and all Axel could see was black hair and a whole lot of baggage.  
"Oh, hello!" said the silhouette "I'm terribly sorry, did I startle you? Good god it's late! Oh, I truly am sorry! Anyway, don't mind me, honestly... traffic sucked!! Funny thing about this town..."  
She continued to ramble and it was clear she had an accent. Roxas flushed face popped up from behind the couch. He quickly grabbed the picture and stuffed it in his pocket. He was scared, flushed and above all annoyed.  
"Who-what, why are you in our apartment?" Axel said, he too was stunned.  
There was a silence and then the silhouette reached over and turned on the light, half blinding Axel and Roxas.  
She had ivory skin with amazing green eyes. Her hair was dyed black and came to her shoulders. She looked like she was Japanese except for the accent. She wore a big back hoody and a see-though netted, black, puffy skirt with jeans underneath that had pink ribbons attached to one leg. She smiled with a confused expression.  
"I guess... I'm your new roommate... hi!"


End file.
